


Blue

by celestialwishes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue - Freeform, Day 1, M/M, Poorly written, but needed to be out today, cressiweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialwishes/pseuds/celestialwishes
Summary: Cristiano has seen shades of blue for most of his life.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is kinda confusing so imma explain it. Basically, there are soulmate identifying marks but they’re kinda taboo to show in society so they’re always covered. But also depending on the mood of your soulmate are the shades of a certain color you see with. Realizing your soulmate means you can see with all the colors again.
> 
> (Honestly this is confusing and weird, tf am I doing)

Cristiano stopped seeing shades of yellow when he was 15.

He awoke one day to the different shades of blue coloring his vision and hugged his mother.

”It’s nothing to be afraid of, meu filho,” she soothes. “It just means your soulmate is very sad right now.”

Cristiano blinks through his tears. “How do I make them happy?” 

His mother only hugs him tighter. “Cris,” she sighs. “The best thing you can do is be happy. So that when they see you happy, they’ll want to be happy too.” 

So Cristiano wiped his tears and tried to be happy.

He needed to be happy.

-

Lionel Messi was 13 when he was required to move away from his family and home to an unknown country by himself. It never hit him how much it would all hurt, until he was unable to bring the smile to his face anymore.

Despite the sadness, his vision danced with different variants of yellow, and it brought him comfort that his soulmate was happy wherever they were.

-

Cristiano was 18 when he signed for Manchester United in the winter.

One day at practice, the shades of blue that had engraved itself in his vision seemed to darken.

Cristiano smiles and jokes with his teammates.

He needed to be happy.

-

Being isolated for the way he looked and acted wasn’t easy. It wasn’t easy at all. The kids whispered about him in the locker rooms, stared at him weirdly wherever he went.

On particularly bad days he felt himself having panic attacks in his room away from everyone, choked sobs retching from his body.

The only thing that calmed him down was the brightening shades of yellow that clouded his blurry eyes.

He hoped his soulmate would _always_ be happy.

-

Cristiano was 22 when he first met Lionel Messi. He was a small man, hair choppy and falling into his eyes constantly without a care in the world. His smooth cheeks complimented against the rest of his pale skin tone and he always spoke softly and held an aura of reservation.

He shakes the man’s hand firmly as people began to sit for the ceremony, ignoring the tingling feeling that remained buried deep under his skin after the touch. 

He doesn't win, but he still feels content.

-

Leo is 20 when he meets Cristiano Ronaldo. The man is all tanned skin and muscle (as much as Leo’s yellow vision can allow). His hair is perfectly styled, his suit without a single wrinkle, and his shoes polished. He stands proud, meeting Leo’s gaze sharp as he reaches out and shakes his hand firmly, declaring who he was with confidence.

Leo feels warmth spread through him from the physical contact, but is too blinded by Cristiano’s arrogance to pay attention to it.

He feels insecure for the rest of the night.

-

Cristiano is 24 when he sees that burst of yellow again, right after the final blow of the whistle to end his Manchester career in defeat. He watched Lionel Messi’s wide grin and shinning eyes, feeling nothing but disappointment.

The yellow only added to his bitterness. Because, _fuck his soulmate is a Barcelona supporter_.

-

Leo is 22, and too happy to care about the dull grey that covers the yellow color in his eyes.

-

Cristiano is 24 when he moves to Madrid.

-

Leo is 22 when he wins everything.

-

Cristiano is 26 when he wins the champions league. He’s celebrating and enjoying his life when the swirl of green becomes grey.

-

Leo is 24 when he sees Real Madrid’s victory parade on the news, feeling bitter and then feeling nothing at all.

-

Cristiano is 29 when his vision is plunged to the darkest blue he’s even seen. He squeezes his eyes shut, turning away from the screen of Messi’s empty gaze fixated on the World Cup trophy in front of him as he collects his second place metal.

He tries to find comfort in the fact that both him and Messi haven’t won the World Cup, but the blue doesn’t leave his vision.

\- 

Leo is 27 when his world comes crashing down to reality and he feels nothing at all.

Even the yellow in his gaze is a sick, taunting reminder of how much of a failure he is.

-

Cristiano is 30 when Barcelona wins the treble. For a moment, his gaze seems to get brighter but is soon left back to a deep depressing blue when Messi loses the Copa America.

He smiles despite not winning anything in the season, enjoying the company of his family.

He needed to be happy. 

-

Leo is 28 when he loses the Copa America. The weight of it settles back where the treble has removed it. The yellow helps him feel like he’s not alone.

-

Cristiano is 31 when Messi loses the Copa America for the third time and completely breaks down into tears. For the first time, Cristiano bursts into tears with him, the shades of blue bleeding into one another.

He wonders if he’ll ever see yellow again.

-

Leo is 29 when he stops caring about colors.

-

Cristiano is 33 when he leaves Madrid, feeling like a weight was lifted off his chest.

He’s seen blue for almost 7 years straight.

Regardless, he cracks jokes and does his best to fit in to the new team.

He needed to be happy.

-

Leo is 31 and he can’t bring himself to be happy no matter what he does.

-

Cristiano is 34 and he invites Leo to dinner.

He almost forgets to be surprised when Leo says yes.

\- 

Leo is 32 and he stares down at the inked skin of his wrist, his gaze glued on the black markings of a set of angel wings while his opened cuff sits next to his arm on the dining table.

He’s startled when he hears a loud crash behind him, turning to see Cris staring at his mark in silent shock, shards of glass and salad beneath his shoes.

”I’m sorry,” Leo rushes, reaching to cover it but Cris grabs his arm in an iron tight grip, bringing his wrist up closer to examine it further.

He’s frozen and Leo frowns in confusion until Cristiano pulls his cuff off with shaky fingers, and Leo is now staring at an identical marking of wings. 

-

Cristiano is 34, and his soulmate is Lionel Messi. Suddenly the blue is gone and a rush of various colors invade his mind and he’s staring down at bright brown eyes filled with shock. 

-

Leo is 32 and his soulmate is Cristiano Ronaldo. The Cris who was always yellow, always happy. 

All he can stammer out is— “H-Hi.”

-

Cristiano is 34, and he snorts, but then tears start clouding his vision as they began steaming down his cheeks heavily. 

He doesn't even realize he’s hugging Leo until he is, his arms right around the other. Because it was _Leo_ who was always blue. Who’d always been blue and all Cris could do was sit there and be happy. So he hugged, and he cried.

\- 

Leo is 32, and he realizes why Cris was always happy. He hugs back just as tight, burying his face into the other’s chest.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be happy anymore.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A little cliche, a little weird, and written while half asleep ugh. I hope you enjoyed because my brain is now dead.


End file.
